Display racks are widely used by a variety of merchandisers. Grocers, for example, use a variety of rack systems to organize and display grocery goods. As an illustration, produce, meat, and other perishable goods typically are displayed on racks mounted in refrigerated cases. Such racks often are configured to provide an appearance of greater stock quantities. In other words, the rack can provide the customer with a perception of increased size and bulk of goods in stock.
For example, a rack may include a series of steps that elevate and support the displayed goods. Alternatively, a rack may include one or more horizontal dividers that similarly operate to elevate and support the goods. Although such dividers may occupy an orientation other than horizontal, they are generally known in the art as horizontal dividers so long as they extend laterally across the support surface of the rack and act like shelves.
Some racks combine both a stepped profile and horizontal dividers. Also, racks can be mounted within the refrigerated case with sloping orientations. Moreover, some racks and divider systems are adjustable, allowing the stock person to select a desired arrangement and orientation. Steps and horizontal dividers also can be useful in supporting and organizing produce. For example, different varieties of produce, e.g., apples and oranges, can be displayed on different shelves or steps within a single display rack.
Horizontal dividers or steps serve to vertically separate the produce from one another at different elevations for ease of selection and product rotation. In addition, horizontal dividers or steps allow efficient use of a single rack for different types of produce when stock quantities are limited. Some racks incorporate dividers that laterally separate the produce. Such dividers are generally known in the art as vertical dividers, even though they may occupy different orientations depending on the orientation of the rack support surface. Vertical dividers can be used to provide added organization and further facilitate product rotation, and often are adjustable.
Existing display racks provide a wide variety of display options. However, display racks providing added display options and enhanced versatility continue to be desirable. At the same time, ease of installation and readjustment between display options remain a concern.